Convert $\dfrac{45}{16}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $45 \div 16 = {2}\ \text{ R } {13}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{32}{16}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $13$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{13}}{16}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{13}{16}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{32}{16}} + {\dfrac{13}{16}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{45}{16}$.